


In the Moonlight

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Jack has a Plush Duck, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Jack Kline, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Jack Kline, Werewolf Lore, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Werewolf Jack gets himself in a bind when he accidentally crosses path with a hunter and gets himself hurt, luckily his father Sam comes to aid just in time.





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some werewolf Jack, because I liked the idea so much! ❤ ****
> 
> Thank you to @artherra and @alexdamnvers for the beta help! ❤

Jack wandered through the streets, clutching his wounded side with blood-coated fingers. The night was freezing and the wind was unforgiving. 

Tears began to drip down in his face. He struggled to keep silent as the blood soaked through his clothing and dripped onto the ground. His footsteps echoed through the empty space as he ran, with no clear direction or destination. Just _away_.

 _You're so dumb and stupid, this is all your fault!_ His father had warned him not to walk near this area of town, but he got too distracted and now he gotten injured by a hunter. 

His hands flew in front of him to stop him from face planting into the pavement as he tripped, the movement tearing at his side. He unsuccessfully tried to stand up again, clenching his teeth as the pain flared through his abdomen. 

Jack managed to wander into a nearby alley before he collapsed and crawled behind a dumpster, wanting to take a look at his wound.

The traces of silver were making the wound bleed more profusely and turning his mind to mush. He had the worst luck, that he knew. But he hadn’t even noticed the hunter following him. How _pathetic_.

The hunter had slashed his side through his jacket and luckily Jack had turned at the last minute so the blade cut through the fabric of his jacket. 

Jack stumbled until he tripped over his own feet. He had to put his hands in front of himself to stop from face-planting into the payment. The sudden harsh movement tearsears at his side. He clenched his teeth as he crawled behind a dumpster to take a look at his wound.

The silver was making the wound bleed more profusely, and the blood loss seemed to be making him light-headed, his thoughts getting more sluggish. Jack blamed not noticing the hunter following him until it was to late on him having the worst luck. 

With trembling fingers, Jack removed his jacket and then his flannel shirt. He tied the shirt around his midsection and over the bloody wound, crying out as the fabric tightened around the cut. Jack leaned back against the solid surface of the dumpster, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. 

The wind whips into the alley against the and tears through him as more tears begin to drip down in his face. 

Heavy footsteps sounded against the pavement, and Jack wasn’t even able to get to get to his feet before the bloodied silver knife was pointed at him again. 

Jack froze in fear. _No no no please-_. He tried to press harder on his bleeding side.

The hunter smiles gleefully and drew a silver pistol from her waistband. "Where's the rest of your pack?" She demanded.

Jack stared and shook his head. "P-please...I haven't hurt anyone.. I have never hurt _anyone_." Jack begged, his chest still heaving from sprinting. 

The female hunter sneered, "That's what they _all_ say that, you haven't hurt anyone you will." 

Jack's gaze drifted down to her blade, still wet from his blood, and then he looked away, trying to find a way to escape. He quickly realized there wasn't one. He was trapped. The silver weakening his senses.His heart was pounding and he was shivering and in pain from the cold. 

Jack's eyes tried to look for escape but he realized he was trapped. Jack instinctively bared his teeth, fangs exposed and his eyes glowed amber as the hunter slowly walked closer. The hunter's eyes narrowed and she pressed the tip of the blade against Jack's throat.

Jack winced and shut his eyes, preparing for the pain, but before he felt anything another loud bang echoed in the back alley.

Jack opened his eyes slowly to find his Sam snarling, fangs bared and eyes glowing yellow as he held a gun in his hand. The hunter dropped her gun and was now clutching her shoulder, which was dripping with fresh blood. 

Jack stared, stunned, watching Sam with wide eyes. He was still shaking from the cold rocking his injured form, but it seemed small compared to the immensity of his father’s ferocity.

" _Leave_ ," Sam roared. The girl sprinted out of the alley and into the night, leaving her gun and knife abandoned on the pavement. 

Jack looked over at Sam, afraid of seeing the fading disappointment and horror in his father's eyes. His vision blurred at the edges and the world began to spin. More blood oozed between his frozen fingers.

“Jack!” Sam yelled as he ran over, his voice frantic. He kneeled down by Jack’s side, hands falling to frame Jack’s shoulders. Jack only managed to mumble out half an apology before everything went dark.

***

Jack awoke suddenly. He blinked his eyes open and stared at familiar beige walls of their own house. He was in the living area, alone. 

He could almost pretend that everything had been a dream, if not for the pain heavy in his limbs and the IV standing next to him. Jack stared up at the IV pole for a few seconds, unblinking.

There was a clear bag he recognized as saline and the other with blood. His brain finally caught up and his heart sunk. 

They had had too many close calls and run-ins with local hospitals so they had an improvised infirmary set up in the main living room. Jack sighed in relief. He still felt a little lightheaded. Jack winced as the pain in his side flared. He lifted his shirt to find it was cleanly and neatly bandaged. 

Jack sighed as he felt a familiar softness in his lap. He knew the worn plush well. It was a duck he'd had for several years the softness was comforting

There was sound of footsteps, two sets of them, very unlike the forbearing ones of the hunter in the alley. Castiel and Sam both walked in. Castiel was holding some soup while Sam was holding another blanket. Sam offered the soft blanket to his son which Jack took graciously as he shivered more. 

Jack looked at the floor. He couldn't meet their eyes after what happened. He sniffled and hugged the plush closer to him. 

" _Listen_ , Jack...", Sam began

"I'm sorry." Jack interrupted. 

Castiel looked at him solemnly. "It wasn't your fault, you took the precautions but sometimes hunters can be...well prepared. We're just glad you're safe." Castiel said, his smile warm but his eyes still concerned. Jack nodded. He still feel bad but at the very least he wasn’t in trouble. 

Castiel placed the soup on the table next to Jack. He tilted his head, “How are you feeling?” Castiel asked.

“I’m feeling okay, I think I just need more rest,” Jack said. Castiel smiled softly. 

Sam's smile was kind too. "We're so happy you're okay, Jack. Don't beat yourself up over this, just focus on resting for now." 

Jack gave him a small smile. His eyes were already beginning to droop again. The effects of silver poisoning would last a couple days and he knew he would be tired. 

Jack yawned and pulled the extra blanket Sam had brought him over his shoulders and he wrapped himself in the softness as he drifted off. 

The nightmarish close call fading as sleep overtook him. 

 


End file.
